Knife
by Dark winged writer
Summary: This is the first in the Cat and Mouse series. Dean is pissed off and pacing in the basement on the Raw after the promo on Seth's betrayal. Seth comes to check on him. Dean/Seth smut and knife play. Edited and reposted.


**DISCLAIMER: I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS. IF I DID I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY HOUSE AND THE WWE WOULD NOT BE PG.**

I stalkedaround the basement. The promo about what Seth had done to the Shield and our revenge is done but I couldn't settle down. I dug into my jeans pocket, bypassing the cigarettes and lighter, and grabbed my switchblade. I was still pissed about what had happened a week ago, it didn't matter that Seth had tried to call. If it was to apologize or rub it in, I didn't know because I didn't answer.

I prowledaround looking every bit as crazy as everyone called me as I flicked my knife open and closed time and time again. I stopped and punched a wall. I did it again and again until there was a set of arms around my middle pulling me back. "Come on Dean, stop." Seth had come up behind me.

I turned to him and pushed him against the opposite wall. I held my switchblade against his collarbone, sharp side out.

Seth sat relaxed against the wall. He was the exact opposite of me. I was almost ramrod stiff. His posture spoke to his comfort at being at my mercy. His eyes were half lidded and mine blown wide with frustration. His arms stayed at his sides. Mine were restraining him, one across his chest and the other used to hold my weight was by his head. He was comfortable with the situation, whether I was keeping him close to me to cause him pain or pleasure.

"Why, Seth, why?" I screamed in his face. "We had a good thing going and then you have to go and break my heart. What gives you the right to fuck up what we had going!?"

"I did it for us!" He yelled back at me. "Dean if we stayed as the Shield we weren't going to go any higher! You, me and Roman are an amazing unit but we are outstanding performers on our own. I'm giving you––all of us, a chance to show it."

I pushed the back of the blade into his skin. "Why didn't you just tell me that?" I asked my eyes searching his big brown eyes. "...tell _us_ that?"

"Because I know you. You would have fought tooth and nail for us to stay together. Dean I know how you are. We've been together long enough."

"Is that what we are?" I looked into his eyes,searching his soul. That's what his soul said too. Sure we fucked almost constantly, shared a bed and if we weren't at my apartment in Vegas we were at his place in Iowa. I never put a lable on it.

"You know that's what we are." Seth's eyes softened. "Labeled or not, being able to scream from the top of the arena or just moan your name during sex. We've been together for three years, Dean." His hand came up and grabbed the hand that was holding the back of the blade to his skin.

"I trusted you with my heart," I whispered, my eyes looking away from his. "With my _life_ Seth."

"Then keep trusting me, Dean," his voice drew me back in, "I wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt you, just like I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"How do you know I wouldn't?" I asked him, my eyes snapping back up to his.

His eyes didn't widen or close any farther and they never left mine. I felt like I was seeing his soul. It was the way the clouded over slightly that let me know he was thinking about what he was going to say. My heart raced while I was waiting for his answer.

"Maybe it's the way you're so caring after sex." Seth's mouth was parted slightly as he spoke, inviting me to kiss his lips. "Maybe its the way you make sure I'm in the trainers room before you go your self." His lips curled upward into a seductive smile as he watched me. "Or maybe it's the fact that at the moment you have the sharp part of your switch blade pointed away from my skin so you can't cut me."

His hand rose to touch my arm. His fingers brushed lightly to my wrist and back to the sensitive skin on the inside of my elbow. He dropped it away. My eyes moved to his mouth when he licked his bottom lip, almost in invitation.

I growled. "Why are you always right?" I asked him with a small smile.

"Because I know you so well." He smiled. "You know that I do really trust you with that knife."

"I know."

I smiled as I flipped it and let the sharp blade trail over his skin and down his middle stopping at the waistband of his skinny jeans.

"So why did you keep calling me all week?" I asked, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

I'm pretty sure it was mine, since it looked a little big on his frame. It didn't do him justice. It hid the definition of his muscles that I knew he worked so hard to get. His hair was down and still wet from his shower. The sweet smell of it at war with the spicy smell of his body wash.

"I was trying to make sure I didn't hurt you too bad," he said, snapping me from my fantasies. "At least not physically."

He let out a small moan when the metal of my knife, warmed from his body touched his skin. His smooth soft skin. So sensitive that even the lightest brush of fingertips cause goose bumps to make an appearance.

"Nope," I popped the p, "I'm okay, and about to be even better." I smiled as I dragged the knife up slicing the shirt right up the middle and smirked at the shocked look on Seth's face. "Oops, sorry."

Seth growled and wrapped a hand around the back of my neck and pulled my to him. His mouth devouring mine.

"No, you are not," Seth panted as he pulled away. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

He pulled me back to him.

I flicked my blade closed and slid it into my pocket as my hand reached for the fly of his jeans. I undid his pants and slipped my hand into his briefs. Laughing against his lips when he gasped as I stroked his cock. I slid my tongue in to fight with his and remap territory that I knew well. I pushed his jeans to his knees. He kicked his converse off and pushed his jeans down. His hands slid into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lube.

I laughed as he waved it in my face. I grabbed it and laid my clothed body flush with his naked one. Lubing my fingers and pressed a kiss on his shoulder before sinking my teeth in his shoulder and a finger in his ass as far as it could go.

"Dean please just fuck me, its been a week." Was whimpered out as I took my time.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I growled against his shoulder as I put a second finger inside of him stretching him trying to find that bundle of nerves inside of him.

I knew I found it when his body relaxed completely against the wall. I used one of my hands to undo my jeans and push them down far enough to free my cock. Lubing it quickly before I removed my fingers from Seth, I picked him up.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and I slid into him in one smooth motion. I held him to me as he adjusted a bit more.

"Dean, fuck me hard. I can take it."

He could, too.

So I did as he begged. Pulling out so just the head was in him and slammed back in. I heard the loud moan that told me he liked what I was doing and was hitting his prostate right on. Laughing as one of his hand wrapped around his cock and he jerked himself in time with my thrusts.

"You gonna come baby?" I asked, as I went a bit rougher chasing my orgasm just as he was his.

"Fuck yes, Dean," he moaned out. "So close."

"Then come," I said gruffly, feeling him go over the edge.

Hearing my name groaned and drawn out caused me to fall with him, latching on to his shoulder as I filled him.

After a few moments for both of us to catch our breath, I let his feet drop to the ground as I pulled out of him. I looked down to see his cum smeared on his abs and my all over black t-shirt.

"You ruined my shirt," I muttered as I took it off and used it to clean us both up.

I slid my leather jacket back on over my bare torso as Seth got dressed. A hoodie going over his bare chest. Backing him up against the wall once more I let all of my body weight settle on him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stared into my eyes.

"You ruined the one I was wearing," he retaliated with a smile. "That one was yours too, but now we are both shirtless."

"Not exactly."

I pulled back and stood away. Looking towards the opening of the hallway where I knew that someone would be waiting for us. Seth's fingers tangled with mine and tugged me back towards him.

"Dean we can handle it," Seth kept possession of my fingers. "Whatever is out there, it ain't got nothing on us."

I laughed as we walked out of the back hall and Roman was leaning against the wall at the end. He was staring like he would attack Seth, he probably would too. "I see you two made up." He smirked brushing his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, its all good." I wrapped my arm around Seth waist.

Roman brushed the shoulder of Seth's jacket down that was hiding a nice hickey. He looked at Seth, smirking.

"I don't need something like that. A couple of drinks with you paying will be just fine."

Seth blushed, it creeped down his neck. "Is now a bad time to mention that I'm going to be wrestling shirtless?"

I just laughed.

**A/N: THIS IS THE FIRST IN THE CAT AND MOUSE SERIES THAT FOLLOWS THE FEUD BETWEEN DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**


End file.
